Lets Take It Slow
by smasher2k
Summary: Nikki's just left prison and her Helen are starting their life together
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"We'll take it slow" Nikki said to Helen in response to her declaration that she wanted a woman.

"Yeah, Dead Slow" Helen said back to her in response, walking closer to her at the same time Nikki was, stopping only when their lips meet. They carried on kissing for a few moments, until Helen pulled Nikki into an empty doorway, pushing Nikki against the wall slightly, the kiss deepened.

After a few minutes they pulled apart, both as breathless as each other.

"So now what?" Nikki said rubbing her hands down Helen's arms heading down to her hands.

"I was wondering if I could buy the beautiful woman in front of me a drink" Helen said a beaming smile over her face.

"Sure." Nikki said returning Helen's beaming smile, unbelieving of what was happening, she had thought only moments ago that she lost her for her good and now all the familiar feelings that Helen brought were bubbling back to the surface.

She wasn't sure what to do or even if she should touch Helen, but her dilemma was resolved as Helen reached out and grasped her hand with her own.

"Come on" She said pulling Nikki towards the Club, and through the doors in front, the security guard stationed there smiling slightly as he watched them go through and into the melee of people on the dance floor and surrounding the bar. Fighting their way through the people they made it to the bar, Nikki was recognized instantly and the member of the staff who was serving there came across as soon as they had served the customer they were currently with.

Placing their drinks order; Helen went to grab her purse out of her bag when Nikki stopped her.

"There's no need for you to pay Helen, I'm part owner. So let this be on me, as a way of saying thanks for believing in me."

Once there drinks were placed in front of them, Nikki reached across and grabbed Helen's and passed it to her. Lifting hers up in the air she spoke a few words.

"To the future. To you and me Helen."

"The future..." Helen murmured back, following that by leaning over and kissing Nikki lightly on the lips.

They pulled apart and Nikki's eyes flittered across the room, spotting Trisha standing across the room talking to one of the other patrons. There eye meet from a moment and Nikki could see her ex partners true feelings within her eyes. She had given her blessing for Nikki to go for the relationship but she now could see what her Trisha had given up to make her happy.

Breaking her gaze from Trisha she looked back at the gorgeous woman who is in-front of her, taking Helen's hand she moved her away from the bar and into a quiet corner of the club.

Sitting down opposite each other, Nikki couldn't stop staring at Helen, and she couldn't believe what had happened that day. She was free and she had a chance with the woman she loved.

Helen had spotted the fact the Nikki was staring at her.

"You seem fascinated by something Nikki" Helen said smiling at her

.

"Just by the beautiful woman who is in front of me at this very moment." She said leaning over to caress Helen's face, Helen took hold of her hand and held it tightly

"I want you to come home with me Nikki"

Nikki looked at Helen unsurely, this was not the normal things that she would hear coming from her.

"I'm guessing that you mean later, if you want to take it slow."

Helen took a quick sip of her drink before she started to speak.

"I meant now." She stood up and lent across to whisper into Nikki ear.

"I want you now." She followed that by kissing her slightly on it, and then following it down to her neck.

Nikki's senses had been on over drive since she had walked out of court, prison had dulled her senses, the same smells, and textures every day. But on the outside there was a myriad of smells and sensations and just the texture of Helen's lips on her neck was causing shudders to go through her body and she let out a little moan. Moving her head she captured Helen's mouth with her own, kissing lightly to start with she flicked her tongue towards Helen's mouth she ran it across Helen's bottom lip slightly, and then towards her mouth, unsure if Helen would allow it, but she did, her mouth opened wider and their tongues meet and the kiss deepened.

Neither of them wanted to pull away but Nikki took it upon herself to do so, pulling away she kept her head near to Helen's and spoke softly to her.

"I want you too Helen"

A huge smile took over Helen's face and it sparkled in her eyes, standing up she walked over to Nikki and took hold of her hand, pulling it slightly Nikki got the idea that Helen wanted her to come with her, she stood up and let Helen lead her out of the club, neither of them glanced around as they left, unaware that everyone was looking at them as they departed.

Outside the club, Nikki's arm moved to encircle Helen's shoulders, and Helen's arm snaked around Nikki's waist, each looked at each other and went for a kiss at the same time.

"My car is the other side of town, it's a bit of walk I'm afraid." Helen said this once they had pulled away from each other, disappointment in her voice, this was a stumbling point which kept her from getting closer to Nikki,

"There's a taxi rank two streets away." Nikki said dropping her arm from Helens shoulder down to her left hand, grabbing hold of it she took Helen towards the direction of it. Nikki may have been in prison for a while but certain things never changed especially in London, the fact that a taxi would always be found near a nightclub. This was the only solution that she could see that could help resolve the urgency to be with each other which had started to build.

"Seeing as I brought the drinks, Can you pay for the taxi?"

Helen smiled slightly at that statement, she knew at that moment in time, Nikki had nothing in the way of money on her, by being released directly from the court she had bypassed the chance to gain the pittance of money that would be what was consider to be left of her earnings in Larkhall, the drinks they only slightly consumed were added to a tab that Nikki had as co-owner of Chix.

They soon came upon the taxi rank and jumped in the first available one, Helen hurriedly gave the driver her address, as they rushed into the backseat of the car, desperately trying to keep their hands off each other, not wanting the heat between them to overspill in what was an unsuitable location for what they were feeling.

They soon pulled outside Helen's flat, and she quickly paid for the journey, taking Nikki's hand she pulled her out of the door, and they headed towards the door to Helen's flat, Nikki pulled her hand away from Helen's and proceeded to run it down Helen's back, grabbing hold of Helen's bottom and caressing it lightly.

"Can't you wait a few minutes babe? Helen said as Nikki encircled her with her arms and started to kiss and suck at Helen's neck.

"No, I want you right here and now."

Helen managed to finally remove her keys from her bag, placing the key in the lock, she turned it, pushing the door open to her flat, and she turned round and moved her lips onto Nikki's kissing hard and strong as they made the way down the corridor.

Nikki's hands moved to the sides of Helen as she backed her into the nearest wall,

pulling her lips away from Helen's, she brought her head down to her neck, kissing lightly to begin, she then flicked her tongue out and licked Helens neck lightly, feeling the woman shivering next to her, her hands clawing at Nikki's jacket trying desperately to pull it down her arms. Grabbing her own jacket she pulled it down and dropped it to the floor before taking hold of Helens jacket and pushing it down before moving her kisses down Helens front.

Before Nikki had even realized what had happened she found herself pushed against the other wall.

Helen leant closer and whispered into her ear.

"Your turn now" She said before kissing down Nikki's neck heading towards Nikki's chest which she kissed her way down as she undid each button on Nikki's black blouse

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The years had passed happily for Nikki and Helen, happily co-existing as a couple since the day that Nikki had left Larkhall over three years ago. They had start with the remit of taking the relationship slowly, but they couldn't, the years they had spent apart just fuelling the passion between them more.

After a few weeks they happily settled into life together, Nikki returned to work in the club that she co-owned with ex partner, and Helen after swearing she would never work for the prison service, had been persuaded to come back to continuing her work with the lifers units, supervising the ones that had been set up in other prisons. All expect one, the Lifers unit on G Wing in Larkhall, avoiding that one deliberately knowing that if she returned there she would have to face Jim Fenner once again. They were settled into life when they a ball was thrown into their lives which shattered the life around them.

Helen was fast asleep, Nikki holding her close even as they both slept, Nikki snoring slightly next to her. The silence was shattered at the mobile on Helen's bedside table started to ring, dragging forcibly both women out of their sleep. Helen stretched slightly to reach the phone, pressing the answer key she brought it up to her ear.

"Helen Stewart" she mumbled into it, still half asleep.

The expression on her face dropped as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone, the information that she was being told was not what she every expected to hear. Pulling herself upright she continued to listen, only saying the occasionally um and ok to the person at the end.

Finally she spoke again properly.

"You want me to start today? "She said down the phone, her facing dropping even more when she got the response, she quickly excused herself of the phone.

"Shit!" She said out loud as she threw her phone down onto the bed.

"What's the matter babe?" Nikki said moving closer to Helen seeing the sure signs of anxiety of Helen's face when she had turned around.

"That was my boss; I've been requested or rather told by a higher ranking member of area manager that I am to be deployed to assist in a prison which is having problems." She said standing up, her face to Nikki

"I thought that would be good news, you did say that you wanted to be based in one place again for work so you didn't have to spend days away from home" Nikki said in response, standing up, grabbing her dressing gown and pulling it on.

"I know that I said that Nikki, and it should make me happy to have a permanent base again. It's just where they went to send me is a problem."

"Where?" Nikki asked Helen "No-where can be that bad"

Suddenly Nikki realised something, somewhere that was considered bad for the both of them.

"Helen, You don't mean....."

"Larkhall" Helen said watching her lovers face twist into a look of shock at the realisation of what a return would mean.

Nikki sank back down onto the bed, memories of her days locked up in Larkhall flooding back instantly and overwhelming her completely.

Seeing her lover's reaction Helen rushed over to her.

"Sweetheart, it'll be okay." She said grabbing Nikki's hands with her own.

"It's just the thought of you returning to that shit-hole Helen, I know how hard it was for you there at times. Especially with what happened between you and Fenner, him find out about my escape, the allegation. All the shit you had from the other screws."

Helen brought her right hand up to cup Helen's face.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be different than what it was when both of us were there. Fenner's dead and gone Nikki so he can't do us any harm no more. And unlike previously, my job won't be my life, not when I have you to come home to." Helen said before lifting herself up slightly to kiss Nikki lightly on the lips.

Grabbing Helen around the face she looked her square in the eyes.

"I didn't want you to deal with all that shit again, and I know you didn't want to again. That place is rotten to the core; the only thing good that came from it was that we found each other."

"I wish I didn't had to go back, but I was told in no certain terms that I have no choice about it, I am know assigned to work as assistant Governor at Larkhall Prison. I have no leg to stand on Nikki, I'm lucky that the Prison Service would even keep me in employment, I walked out on my job twice at Larkhall with no notice, if I refuse this I'll be out for good. And maybe with Fenner gone I can finally help the women in Larkhall."

Nikki had a few tears in her eyes.

"If you sure Babe, if you are sure that you can manage it, I will support you the same as you have always done for me. Perhaps you'll be right; with Fenner gone things might be completely different."

Helen smiled slightly; it felt good for her to know that she had Nikki's support, knowing that she would need her so much in her first few days back at Larkhall.

"Thank you Sweetheart" Helen said before moving closer to Nikki, bring her head up she pulled Nikki's towards her and captured her lips with her own, kissing her deeply , she slipped her tongue in slightly waiting to see if Nikki would meet it which she did with earnest. Pulling herself up she sat herself down on to Nikki's lap without breaking the kiss. The feeling of lust grew in her and she pulled away from the kiss and started too teasingly kiss Nikki down her neck her hands reaching to pull apart Nikki's dressing gown so she could continuing her assault down.

Nikki pulled back slightly as Helen did that, which left a stunned look on Helens face at the rejection.

Nikki smiled at Helen before speaking

"As much as I would love to babe, I don't think it would be too good of an impression if you are late for your first day."

"You're probably right." Helen said leaning over to kiss Nikki on the cheek remembering all the times she had been late during her time at Larkhall

Standing up she walked over to her wardrobe and surveyed the contents, before pulling of her night wear making certain that Nikki caught sight of her body properly.

"Sometimes Helen your to flirtatious for your own good" Nikki said walking over to Helen smiling before she encircled her arms around her.

**************

Helen sat looking out of the window, the streets that she was going down, intimately familiar to her, the years of driving to Larkhall had burnt them into her mind, they had barely changed since she last left Larkhall Prison, but she barely noticed them her mind fixed on only one building. The imposing Victorian building which was Larkhall Prison.

Helen looked across to Nikki, her lovers face completely emotionless but she could just see a haunted look in her eyes. The trip back to the place that had she had been held for all them years tough on her as well.

"You OK? Helen asked of Nikki who was driving Helen into work. Helen hadn't asked Nikki to drive her in; she had decided to do her own accord but Helen was certain that maybe she was know regretting that decision.

"I'm Ok Babe" She said turning her head slightly to face Helen, a smile that she had deliberately placed onto it to reassure Helen.

"You didn't need to drive me in Nikki; I know that coming back to Larkhall wasn't something you ever envisaged having to do every again. You shouldn't have to rake up those memories just because the prison service wants me to be assigned there once more." Helen said reaching over to Nikki to touch her face.

"I live with those memories every day Helen, from the moment I wake up to the moment I go to sleep, and even in my dreams. If I have to face those memories head on I will to support you. You've supported me through everything Helen, without you I would still be banged up in that shithole. It's your first day back working in a place that caused you so many traumas, so you shouldn't have to face seeing it for the first time since leaving by yourself."

By the time Nikki had said those words, she rounded the final corner. Both of their eyes landed on the sign directly in front of them. Emblazoned in large letters were the words HMP LARKHALL. Nikki's eyes snapped away, small tears forming in the corner of them, she continued driving forward until she reached the barrier.

Nikki was about to signal the officer to open the barrier when Helen put her hand on it.

"End of the line Sweetheart. You don't need to put yourself through seeing the prison today. The fact that you brought me here was brave enough for me, but there is no need to push yourself so hard. I can manage the last few steps myself. And I will always just be a phone call away if you need to talk to me or I need to talk to you." She looked deep into Nikki's eyes as she said those words.

Nikki reached over and cupped Helens face with face.

"Ok babe I will, just Promise me something please. Keep safe will you."

Reaching her arm up Helen mirrored what Nikki was doing.

"I promise I will Sweetheart. "Helen said just before leaning over and kissing Nikki on the lips.

"I've got to go" Helen said as she reached for her stuff and opened the door, Just as she was about to step out Nikki called something out to her.

"Love you Babes"

"Love you too Sweetheart" Helen said turning back to smile Nikki

Stepping out of the car Helen walked over to the officer who was manning the gate. She quickly threw one last look over her shoulder as Nikki reversed the car to leave. Showing her ID she was quickly entered into the prison grounds to quickly spot an older women a few steps away.

"Are you Helen Stewart?" she asked a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"I am, and I'm guessing that your Joy Masterton then."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Helen looked her new boss up and down; she was older than what she expected when she had been told about her down the phone. A Stern look was on her face which Helen believed was probably there all the time. Joy was doing the same as what Helen was at the time, looking at the woman that had been selected to be her assistant. She knew things about her of course, the two main details that she had once been both G Wing governor and governor of the prison at different points of time. And also a rumour that at one time there had been something between her and a.......

Helen cleared her throat to attract Joy's attention which snapped her quickly out of her thoughts and begin to address Helen.

"I'm grateful your are here to help out" Joy said stepping forward her hand outstretched which Helen received with her own and shook strongly before letting go.

"That is what I am unclear about at the moment, what I am exactly here to help out with" Helen said her eyes flitting up at the prison itself.

Joy gestured at Helen that they should start walking, and they headed in the direction of the nearest gate into the prison. They walked together for a few moments before Joy spoke again.

"As you may or may not be aware of there have been a number of incidents which have happened at Larkhall since your resignation as wing governor which have not been seen as acceptable by the Prison Service; the deaths of a number of inmates especially the suspicious circumstances involving the death of Yvonne Atkins. "

"Yvonne's dead?" Helen muttered instinctively pretending that she didn't already know that fact, that she hadn't had spent all night consoling Nikki as she cried when she had heard about it. She knew while she was working here that details of her relationship with Nikki would once again be hidden. Nikki may no longer be a prisoner in her charge but she had been when things had first started. And even with Fenner gone she couldn't still be certain that he hadn't hid a file about her.

Joy heard what Helen had said but decided to not question her about it, working out herself that she probably knew a number of the people involved in Larkhall incidents, and she knew for a fact that Helen hand more than one run in with Jim Fenner.

"With the murder of Wing Governor Fenner, area decided that major changes need to happen at Larkhall; Firstly with my appointment as Governing Governor, the demotion of Neil Grayling to wing governor; and finishing with the appointment of you as my assistant."

Helen reached across and stopped Joy from walking, Joy faced Helen once she realised what she wanted

"Why me? It's not like even my time running the wing and the prison was that successful, a suicide of a prisoner, an escape by a lifer when I was running the unit, a riot on g wing over the treatment of a Nigerian prisoner."

Joy looked critically at Helen before she spoke again. She appreciated the younger woman who was in front of her, the honesty of her tone refreshing to her after years of backstabbing within the service.

"You were deemed the most suitable candidate, the experience you have of Larkhall being of must importance. You know how much of a hornets' nest it can be, especially on G Wing. You know the type of prisoner which usually comes here. And you understand the type of problems which could come up here." Joy said trying to reassure Helen of the reason why she was giving the job

"But I quit working here twice, both times without notice. And to be honest, I was unsure actually about returning here today. My times working here weren't the best times for me at all" Helen said, there was only one thing that had been good during her time here and she couldn't mention in to Joy.

"Helen" Joy said putting one hand on Helens shoulder. "From what I believe your problems mainly seem to stem from Jim Fenner, that during your time working here he seemed to have a problem with you and he went off his way to cause problems"

Helen fought back the tears, the moment when Jim had assaulted her came flooding back. The memory still affecting her after all these years and even with him gone she could barely hold back shuddering.

"Just give working here a chance Helen; you'll see that it has changed since your time here. The wellbeing of the prisoners is more important now, than the politics between officers and there life's"

When Joy said these words, it was almost truth. There were still problems within the prison between her and Neil, but with the appointment of Helen she hoped that problem would go away for good, with Helen being the push to get him to leave.

Helen looked at Joy, not sure if she should believe what she was saying; unbelieving that things in Larkhall were running smoothly as they had never done before. But she felt that she could trust Joy that she understood the problems which Helen had faced at Larkhall and since she had come out as a lesbian in the prison service, thinking probably that she was gay as well

Helen took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I'm still not certain about being back here, but I can sense something about you Joy which makes me believe that what you are trying to do here will work, that the prisoner's wellbeing for once will be paramount; and that you do understand that the type of people which work for you."

There last sentence was put into to see if it provoked a reaction, a clue to what Helen believed to know about Joy. It was only a small thing that happened around Joy's mouth. But it seemed to be for Helen this was her way of acknowledging that Helen was correct in her assumption that she was gay. Something which relieved Helen strongly, knowing that one factor of her job would be made easier by having a boss who understood her sexuality.

***************

Helen followed Joy down the corridor. Her breathing deepening as she grew closer to G Wing. Her nerves had been under control until whilst she had been in the administration wing of the prison. She could distance herself more from her memories there, but even the thought of going on G wing scared her, the unknown which she was going to face frightening her and her past as well. She could see the gate which led on the wing, and she shut her eyes, mentally bringing a shield up to protect herself. Opening them she reached the gate which was opened by Joy who invited her to step through first. She heard the gate close behind her and the sounds of it being locked behind her; she was gratefully for the reassuring presence she had from feeling the weight of her keys at her side, knowing she could escape from the wing at anytime.

The atrium was empty apart from a few officers mulling around, the faces familiar to Helen but the names buried away in her mind. The prisoners were all in their cells awaiting first unlock and the night staff would soon be replaced by the officers that Helen had been brought into meet. Helen and Joy strode across the space purposefully and the headed into the PO's office. As soon as they went into the room Helen was transported back. The room looked the same as it did on the day that she had left Larkhall all those years ago. The same posters adorned the walls of the room, Sylvia's mug still taking pride of place on the side, every stick of furniture still the same and one item which surprised her the most, the mug that she had left here years ago when she was Wing Governor.

Standing opposite the door which looked out on the main gate she had the perfect vantage point to see the people coming into the wing and the perfect spot to be noticed by any officers when they entered the room. She wasn't disappointed, as the next two officers to come from the gate contained one person who was instantly familiar to her as she would be to her also. The woman who she had her eyes on hadn't noticed her, something she was happy about, the element of surprise was what she was after at that moment.

The moment she wanted came and the woman in question came to the door, looking across the room properly she noticed the women in front of her and she recognised her immediately despite the years between seeing each other. Her mouth dropped and she stumbled to get the words out

"Helen......Stewart"

"Hello Sylvia" Helen responded back to her a smile starting to creep onto it. She knew that Sylvia had never been her biggest fan during her tenure at Larkhall, and had always sided with Jim Fenner in regards to any problems.

"Ahh, Mrs Hollamby, I see there is no need for an introduction between you and Miss Stewart then"

"No Ma'am" Sylvia muttered before heading to her chair. Obviously in shock by the return of Helen, she had been extremely happy the day that she had left, believing that always that someone with experience should be in charge, someone with Jail Craft.

Helen noticed the other women to which Sylvia had been speaking to, a familiar face and one she was actually glad to see.

"Hello Mandy, I glad to see you are still here, but didn't you always work on H Wing."

Mandy smiled back at Helen, she had always liked her and was happy to see her back. She had always liked the way Helen had worked especially her work with the lifers unit which was the reason she had requested to change wings.

"I did until recently; I transferred to help with the running of the lifers unit on this wing."

Helen smiled inwardly at that, she was happy the lifer unit was still getting support; all she ever heard about it was from dry reports from the people she sent in to inspect it. She had started many units since leaving Larkhall but the one at Larkhall had always had a soft spot in her heart, it was the first unit that she had set up, and it had helped to get Nikki out of Larkhall and into her life where she had been for all the years that had passed since.

Before she had a chance to speak again, she felt a change in atmosphere in the room, looking over Mandy's shoulder she saw someone come on to the wing who could only be the current Wing Governor Neil Grayling

He strode in the room, and shot a less than subtle glare at Joy, instantly noticeable to everyone in the room that there was no love lost between him and Joy and Helen could sense the ructions which would soon occur once she had been introduced to him. And she could see clearly why she had bee brought in to Larkhall. And know she could see the under handiness of the service once again, she wasn't here to just be an assistant. She was here more than likely to replace Neil. This meant once again she would end up running G Wing again.

"Good Morning Neil" Joy said a very obvious smile on her face about what was to come.

"Joy" He muttered back, his eyes landing on Helen just after he had done.

"I need to introduce you to someone" Joy said gesturing for Helen to step forward to meet Neil

"Neil, this is Helen Stewart. She is here to assist with the running of Larkhall"

Neil shot Helen a look before he put his gaze back onto Helen.

"Cut the Crap Joy, I'm not stupid; I know for a fact that both you and area want me out of this job. She's been brought here under the pretence of being an assistant in reality she's my replacement as wing governor once you've managed to push me out."

Neil reached down and removed his name badge from his suit jacket, grabbing the keys from his belt he threw them onto the table next to him.

"Here, why don't I make it easy for you? I quit." He said turning and walking away, knowing that he would regret it later, but glad once and for all to have got one over on Joy.

Waiting for Neil to depart she walked over to the desk and picked up his keys. Looking over at Helen she spoke

"I guess this makes you wing governor now Helen."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Helen just stood there stunned at Joy's announcement; she had resolved her feelings about being a assistant to Joy with regards to the overall running of the wing, knowing that she would have a lot to keep her busy to distance herself away from the wing which she had such emotional ties too. G Wing was a hornets' nest of emotions to her and with her sudden arrival back on G Wing they had been yanked back to the surface and felt as raw and painful as they had did all the, years ago.

She blinked her eyes quickly and cleared her throat before speaking, trying to compose herself; knowing that she couldn't show any emotion in relation to her appointment to Wing governor. That she had any emotional tie to that particular wing or any of the women who had been held on it.

She barely listened as Joy went through the unlock briefing, trying to work out how she was going to explain this to Nikki, how that once again she would be looking after and locking up women on this wing that Nikki called friends. Her eyes flitted back up from where they had been placed on the floor to see the officers disembark from the room, heading to the cells for unlock. Joy beckoned her across and they headed out of the office and towards the gate that would lead them of the wing.

They had made only a few steps away from the gate before Helen spoke out.

"You had this planned all along, didn't you?" she said an accusing tone in her voice aimed at Joy

Joy stopped Helen and spoke.

"That was part of the intention of bringing you here, yes. During the time that Neil was in charge of the prison things have happened that area can no longer support, the suspicious deaths of inmates and also an officer show that he had no control over the prison and G wing therefore causing people to lose faith in him and his policies. Your time here might have been tempestuous as well Helen but from the files I have read from your time here that most of the situations were blown out of proportion by your fellow offices dripping poison and incidents which not even I could of controlled."

Helen sighed slightly at the comment

"I'm just surprised; I have had a number of years out of the day to day running of a prison, as you know I have been concentrating on the lifer's initiative with minimal contact with prisoners on my visits to the units which I have visited."

"Helen, I'm not going to dump you in at the deep end, I perfectly understand there will be a transnational period for you. But I truly believe you are the best candidate for the job, you understand the type of prisoners which are usually placed on this wing, a strong connection due to the lifers unit on it. I wouldn't have requested you if I did not believe you could do the job. So please think about it Helen"

"Ok, I Will, I just need to talk it over with my partner first" Helen said alluding to her relationship with Nikki but not mentioning her by name at all; Knowing that she would be careful not to mention her name at all in case people from the time that both of them had been there worked out about their relationship and the fact it had started before Nikki's release.

"Of Course, Discuss it with your partner. But I'll need a decision soon."

Helen sat behind the desk in what was an all so familiar office to her, the same one which had been hers back when she was G Wing governor, the decor of the room had changed she was in charge and the room still contained Neil's things making it feel like she was trespassing on his domain. He had quit the job but the things were still there, waiting to be boxed and moved something which would probably fall to her to do.

Going to her bag she pulled out her mobile phone, sliding it open she went straight to the too the contacts list in it, scrolling through it too she located Nikki's number where she hit the dial button. Placing the phone up to her ear she only had to wait a few moments before the other end picked up.

"Hiya Babe" Nikki said down the phone to her.

"Hiya" Helen said back to her. Taking a moment before she spoke again to Nikki about what had happened "I've got some news"

"What's that?" Nikki asked intrigued by the fact that Helen didn't seem to have a happy tone in her voice.

"The current Wing Governor has walked out on the Job. They have offered me the position, or to be honest I was placed here to push him out. They want me to be G Wing governor again Nikki."

Helen heard Nikki's sharp intake of breath from her end of the phone

"They what Helen; G Wing Governor?"

"I know Nikki. I turned up her thinking that I would just be assisting the Governing Governor not running one of the wings especially not that one. I've been told that I have the choice to do it or not but I think that that is just for pretences sake. "

"Babe, Honestly do you want to do the job? Don't consider me in the decision, this is your career you're talking about and I know the sacrifices you already made to it because of me. If you want to do it then do it. That part of my life is over and has been for a while. If being governor of G wing will make you happy then go for it."

But what about the people you left inside you were close to, how can I come back in a controlling position over them when I know how much you care about them still to this day. Not when I'm with you and know how they helped you and supported you. And the fact that they must know about the connection between us"

"Helen, the only people I know for sure are still on G Wing who I care about still is The Julies and soon enough they will be on the outside. Barbara is on the outside, as well as Monica. Denny finally got herself released not before being in an open prison for the last few years. Shaz is gone and so is Yvonne and Shell god knows what happened to her. And if the Julies do know about us they won't talk, you know that they covered up about Josh's and Crystal's relationship and I know they would do the same for us as well."

"You sure?" Helen asked trying to sort out the decision in her head

"I'm sure Helen. You have nothing to worry about. You take this job and I'll support you and if you don't take this job I'll support you as well. You did it for me all those years ago. Without you I wouldn't of appealed my sentence and be free right now. So for once Babe let me support you through something. Take the job and do some bloody good for that place. Fenner's reign of terror is over and now you have a proper chance to help people."

Helen looked down at her desk. Nikki was right, perhaps this time she could help the people inside more than she had done previously

"You certain you will stand by me through this."

"Helen Babe. I would stand by you through anything. Just like what you did for me the first few months I was on the outside, so what is it going to be Helen, Yes or No?"

"It's a yes Nikki, I want to do this Job, it was always what I planned to do, I love my lifers work but I can do so much more in this job. Thank you Nikki for being there."

"Always babe; Now you better get to work then" Nikki said a slight laugh to her voice

"Will I see you at home later?" Helen asked.

"Not today. I have a shift at Chix, but you could always come by. Celebrate the fact you managed to get two jobs on the same day. I'm sure Trisha will be happy for you as well." Nikki said mentioning Trisha, her business partner and ex girlfriend but now just a close friend to the both

"Yeah I go. Look I've got to go." Helen said looking at the clock that was on the wall. Knowing that it was lunch time and the perfect moment to be on the wing as everyone would be there.

"Sure. Love you babes."

"Love you too" Helen said just before hanging up the call.

Helen stepped out onto the wing, the hubbub of the prisoners around her as they took their food and sat at one of the many tables. Her eyes went around the room searching through the inmates for a familiar face among them but there was nobody. Looking across she finally noticed some familiar faces that had at that time not recognised her at all. Walking quickly across the atrium she made her way to the server.

"Hello" she said wondering if the two women behind there would recognise her face at all. Their expressions were a mixture of shock and surprise at the person who was standing in front of them.

"Miss Stewart" They both said at the same time.

"Nice to see you, Julies" She said at the two best friends smiling slightly remembering how much they were always in sync with one another.

"What are you doing back here Miss?" Julie Saunders asked her.

"I'm back as your Wing Governor. Mr Grayling has decided to leave the position which has been offered to me."

"That's great Miss we always liked you. Bit of a shock is it being back?"

"Yes, It is."

"Hey Julie's" A tall brunette said to them eying up Helen who was also eying up the woman who had came across to them

"Hiya Pat" They said acknowledging her.

"Who are you?" Pat asked looking up and down Helen trying to make an opinion of her.

"I'm Helen Stewart; your new wing governor."

Pat looked once more at Helen, realising this was the women she had heard about; an actual screw that seemed to care about the prisoners.

"So they final gave Grayling the push then?"

"Mr Grayling decided to leave on his own accord."

"Don't be too sure of that Miss." Pat said walking away.

Helen looked at the woman who walked away; Reminding her so much of Nikki from that single comment, that she was also someone who always knew more than they let on. And perhaps once again a potential ally for her.


End file.
